Persona if: The Universe Combined
by DenArisato13
Summary: We go on a journey as a young man in the year 2018. The threat of the Dark Hour once again emerged and it's up to our protagonist to save the day. He must venture into the past one by one making each protagonist of Persona with the exception of 3 join him to defeat Erebus and rescue Minato Arisato from the sealed fate he has and restore peace to Tatsumi Port Island and the world..


Hello and this is Den Arisato of YouTube! I took out what I had in mind for these past months and decided to create a fanfiction about all of the protagonist of 5 Persona Series come together in order to help Minato Arisato and maintain world order. Well? Enough talking. Move on to commentating!

* * *

**FB Group Comments: Specialized Extracurricular Investigation Team**

groups/334049903334041/

Brian Ong: " Some people like me who nvr touched other persona series other than persona 3 and 4 may not notice you play as Maya at the second Persona 2 installment :D "

Den: _Well yeah, but she wasn't a protagonist till then. So Tatsuya is still considered the main protagonist for the story revolves much around him._

Samuel Villarael: " indeed... hahahaha"

Den: _I just hope this fanfiction will go on the right track._

* * *

**Note:**

**Bold:** Electronic/Otherworldly Voices

_Italics:_ Flashbacks/Protagonist's thoughts

If a person's first and last name is used, the last name will be going first, just like in Japan.

Here are some words you may/may not be familiar of:

Sempai Mentor/Elder/Older Student

* * *

Opening Video:

watch?v=ms9uCAlwF3s

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Wheels of Fate**_

* * *

Song Playing: Burn My Dread ~Last Battle~

watch?v=GSq_nfTs4Ko

* * *

April 6, 2018  
11:50 PM

* * *

'**Attention passengers. We have now arrived at Iwatodai Station. We sincerely apologize for any inconvenience caused by the delay**.'

The announcement echoed over the PA system on the train as it screeched to a halt. The doors opened and is about to let its passengers out.

'**Iwatodai. Iwatodai. This is the final train bound for Tatsumi Port Island. Please make sure you board in time for departure. Iwatodai. Iwatodai**,'the PA system spoke again.

A blue-haired boy with his hairstyle resembling an emo departed from the train looking exhausted from his journey. He is now supposed to study here in Tatsumi Port Island. Though many things happen here, the boy didn't cared anyways about those. He just wants to finish school and go to college. He is wearing the regular Gekkoukan High School winter jacket unbuttoned and a mp3 player that is constantly playing throughout his travels. He also wears black pants and bluish-black shoes. With his headphone attached to his ears, he continued walking towards the exit of the station.

* * *

"**...Burn My Dread! ...Burn My Dread! ...Burn My Dread!**" was the constant sound of his music. It was his favorite song after all. What do you expect from him?

As he reached the station exit, he took his mp3 player to lower down the volume a little. He took a look at the map which was sticking out of his pocket not long after...

"Sigh, this is it. I'm finally here... The city of my childhood... I wonder what kind of new stuff is going to happen this year?" He said. He looked down at the map and traced a specific symbol on the map. It was a circle divided into four quarters where the top-left and bottom- right parts were white while the top-right and bottom-left areas were black. The circle was surrounded by another circle, colored red and had the words 'Gekkoukan High School' in it. "So, this is the school I'm going to huh? Gekkoukan High School..." the boy thought. "Now that I noticed it, this was where my family studied..." He continued thinking. He became silent for a couple of minutes until the he finally snapped out of it and said, "Sigh. If only we can bring them back but it is impossible. Anyways, let's get back onto this map." His finger traced the map from the symbol back to the station to a third point on the map. The symbol she landed on was that of a bed. "This is the dorm. I'm supposed to live here with other students. I'm kinda shy though" he said.

"Anyways, I'm not really in the mood for a long walk today so I better get going" he said with hope on his face.

"Hey dude, did you heard? A new transfer student is going to Gekkoukan. What's up with that? Didn't he knew what it suffered a long time ago?" The boy heard those words from other people and obviously, he still doesn't care.

"What was that transfer student's name? Was it Den? Sounds like the kind of person you know who will try to convince to join their 'team' of justice" the boy who is now identified as Den heard again from another street corner...

As the clock stroke midnight, his mp3 player suddenly stopped playing at the same time the other electronics found in the station was cut from power. The surroundings also changed with the moon becoming green and coffins and blood can be found almost everywhere.

"What? What happened?" Den was confused...

"I guess I should hurry to get to the dorm." Den told himself.

* * *

He arrived at the dorm. It was a 4 floor building with a retro-style design. He then decides to walk in the dorm.

Den took the lead and opened the door. Suddenly, loud steps can be heard in front of him. He saw a boy wearing a prison uniform, slippers. He made deep eye contact with Den.

"If you want to proceed, please sign the contract. Don't worry, it only binds you to accept full responsibilities for every decision you make. You know the usual stuff." The boy said.

Den took the contract and read it. He was amazed when he looked at a certain line.

"_I chooseth this fate of my own free will? What is this? Some kind of waver?_" He thought.

After that, he found a space where he needs to write his name and signature. He took the pen and wrote down "Marikato Den" plus his signature.

"_I have a bad feeling for this..._" Den thought.

"Very well, Time is something no one can escape. It delivers us all to the same end." After saying that, he held up the contract in a way that it covered his left eye just like Den's. "You can't plug your ears and cover your eyes." The boy warned Den.

The boy flicked his wrist then the contract disappeared into thin air. The boy began walking backwards into the shadows and said, "And so it begins..." the boy faded into the darkness.

After that, the lights went back on. The mp3 players began to play again. A young woman and a young male came down from the stairs.

The woman has long black hair that covers her right eye, a black winter jacket of Gekkoukan High School, a short skirt with the colour black, a knee-high sock with black shoes, a gun-like equipment hanging on her belt and an armband with the word S.E.E.S engraved on it.

While the male one has short silver hair, a red leather jacket and a shirt, long pants, brown shoes, the gun-like object once again and finally an arm band like the woman's.

"You must be the transfer student. I am Kuramase Lia and this is Ihimoto Jean. We are students who lives in this dorm." The young woman now identified as Lia said.

"Nice to meet you Lia-Sempai, I am Marikato Den. I'm pleased to meet you but can I ask a question?" Den asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Jean replied.

"When I was walking in town, I heard people talking about me. Why is that?" Den asked.

"It's because there was a tragedy that happened here long ago and it caused us to have a decrease in the number of visitors. Also, you may not be so worried about this dorm because this is not your permanent dorm. You will be moved to your respective dorms afterwards." Jean replied.

"Anyways, you must be tired from your trip. Your room is on the second floor, the farthest door. Your things should already be there. Here, have Jean guide you." Lia quickly connected to Jean's words.

"Sure." Den said.

* * *

"So, I heard you're on third grade now correct?" Jean questioned while Den was unaware.

"Yes senpai!" Den replied.

"Good luck okay? Try to do your best." Jean told him.

As he arrived at his room, he went straight to bed and before he slept, he thought,

"_Not even here an hour and already mysteries are popping up. I honestly hoped for a normal school year, just like back in the countryside, but I guess that's not going to happen. Just what is going on here?_"


End file.
